Desayuno en París
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily esta en París, fingiendo que ha muerto, añorando la vida. Pero cuando el universo toca a su puerta, ella no sabe que ofrecer.
**N.A.** Hola a todos, aquí va una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Esta historia es especialmente para Karina, mi mejor amiga.

 **Desayuno en París**

Emily llevaba 5 meses en París, 5 meses larguísimos, intentando armar una vida secreta, en un nuevo departamento, con un nuevo nombre, con una nueva rutina... intentaba no llamar la atención, no hacerse de conocidos o amigos, no le gustaba estar sola, pero necesitaba más tiempo antes de aceptar que no iba a volver a casa, que tenía que hacer vida en otro lado, que necesitaba otras personas.

Cada mañana se despertaba y se repetía "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, mi hogar, mi familia y todo lo que amo esta en DC y tarde o temprano voy a volver", y cada noche tenía que convencerse de no salir a buscar un teléfono público y hacer una llamada a casa sólo para escuchar una voz conocida. Era la única rutina a la que verdaderamente se aferraba, porque era lo único que verdaderamente a Emily Prentiss, no a una nueva mujer con un nuevo nombre. Tenía eso.

Y luego llegó esa tarde de verano. Que tuvo la fortuna de recordarle todo lo que realmente era... Emily tenía demasiado calor como para salir, estaba sentada frente al pequeño balcón de su apartamento, tenía una cerveza y un libro, una tarde pacifica. Entonces tocaron a la puerta, ella intentó ignorarlo, pero fue insistente... Por unos segundos analizo su situación, si la puerta llamaba la atención de sus vecinos terminarían por preguntarle, tendría que conversar, y a parte de las conversaciones de rutina que compartía con su anciana vecina del primer piso, ella procuraba no interactuar con nadie. Suspiró. Cerró su libro y fue a la puerta.

Y entonces a Emily se le cayó el mundo encima. Porque Aarón Hotchner se encontraba en su puerta.

-Hola, Emily- dijo él

-¿Ho... Hotch?- a Emily le tembló la voz

El corazón se le detuvo un instante, sentía la boca seca, se quedó sin palabras, Hotch estaba ahí, a su puerta, después de 5 meses, cuando todos la debían dar por muerta, Hotch estaba en su puerta y le sonreía con esa estúpida sonrisa que sólo conseguía derretirla. Eso no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando. Emily entró en pánico, tomó el brazo del agente y lo arrastró dentro del departamento para después cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella en un ataque de pánico

-Es una larga historia- contestó él sin quitarle los ojos de encima- te queda bien ese nuevo corte, te ves muy bien-

-Gracias- dijo Emily acariciando la punta de su cabello con nerviosismo- ¿qué haces aquí, Hotch?-

-Voy a estar una temporada en Afganistán- contestó él

-Eso es bastante impresionante, pero tal vez no lo sepas, París esta en Francia no en Afganistán-

-Lo sé, pero... como no viaje en un vuelo especial con el ejercito o algo así, tuve que tomar un vuelo con escala y... pues tengo que pasar una noche esperando aquí- explicó Hotch mirándola muy intensamente

Emily se dejo caer en el sillón sin saber que hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma todo "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, mi hogar, mi familia y todo lo que amo esta en DC y tarde o temprano voy a volver", pero mirando a Hotch tuvo que recordarse también lo que había pasado y quien era él. Y él no debía estar ahí. Mientras ella intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, Hotch dejo su maleta y se sentó junto a Emily, en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla, casi se la comía con los ojos. Emily lo miró sin saber que decir, seguía repitiendo frases en su mente "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, estoy en París por seguridad... él es Aarón Hotchner, mi jefe, mi amigo, mi... él no debería estar aquí"

Hotch la sacó de sus pensamientos besándola, lo que no era cualquier cosa, porque Hotch la besaba como si quisiera fundirse con sus labios, la besaba con una pasión que nadie hubiera creído que pudiera existir en el siempre frío Aarón Hotchner. Durante un momento los labios de Emily se derritieron ante los de Hotch, dejaron que él los devorara con ansiedad y deseo... Pero Emily lo detuvo de golpe. El modo en que se separó de él, después de haber correspondido el beso, fue casi violento.

-Hotch...- Emily saboreó el sabor de Hotch en sus propios labios sin saber bien que más hacer- de todos los lugares del mundo ¿tenías que hacer una escala justo en París?, ¿de verdad?-

-Reconozco que no fue casual-

-Eso justo se me ocurrió a mí-

-Necesitaba verte- confesó él

-No puedes estar aquí- sentenció ella- se supone que nadie sabe que estoy aquí, o que estoy viva-

-Yo lo sé-

-Pero se supone que no- contestó algo tensa- ni siquiera voy a tomarme la molestia de preguntar como lograste encontrarme en París porque no quiero saber tus oscuros métodos-

-Haces bien, de verdad no quieres saber- dijo Hotch acercándose nuevamente a Emily- pero te diré que tarde mucho y tuve que cobrar muchos favores-

-No quiero saber... no debes estar aquí- dijo él poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él

Hotch se levantó tras Emily y la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo de frente, vio como sus ojos dudaban, él también tenía dudas, sabía que era un riesgo tremendo estar ahí, en París, con ella, pero los últimos meses habían sido un infierno sin ella, había tardado mucho en entenderlo, pero la verdad era que sin ella andaba como sin rumbo. Emily hubiera querido que él no la mirará así, "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, estoy en París por seguridad..."

Era muy difícil concentrarse en lo que era correcto y en lo que no. Ian Doyle, los disparos, su tiempo encubierta, su muerte... Emily no podía concentrarse en todo eso teniendo a Hotch respirando a dos milímetros de ella. Pero era fuerte, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ya había sobrevivido a todo, no iba a rendirse y dejar que las cosas pudieran descomponerse sólo porque Aarón Hotchner se presentaba a su puerta, no iba a derretirse a las primeras palabras bonitas y dejar toda su nueva identidad en riesgo.

-No deberías estar aquí- repitió

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Emily- confesó Hotch- es más, no lo creo, estoy totalmente seguro de que estoy loco por ti... y sé que tú sientes algo por mi-

-Aarón...- Emily suspiró. Hubiera querido no llamarlo por su nombre, pero era tarde- no puedes aparecer y salir con eso, no debes estar aquí-

Y claro que sentía algo por él, había quedado claro en el pasado, antes de que dejara la UAC, habían estado coqueteando por cerca de medio año, cada vez más atrevidamente, incluso en cierto punto el equipo lo había notado, habían salido un par de veces, Emily lo había besado en su oficina una madrugada después de un caso... y luego había aparecido Doyle y Emily había cortado el coqueteo y todo eso de golpe. Luego habían fingido su muerte. Y todo eso debería estar atrás. Pero Hotch se había presentado en su puerta, sin saber como, con una pobre excusa y ahora resultaba que la amaba. Emily no podía con eso.

-De todos los lugares del mundo ¿tenías que hacer una escala justo en París, Aarón?- dijo Emily con un inevitable suspiro

-Es sólo una noche, Emily- dijo él suavemente- mi vuelo sale mañana a las 11, yo sólo quiero estar contigo-

Él había ido hasta ahí por ella, quien sabe con que artimañas, con que mentiras, había ido a verla, a confesarle su amor, a estar con ella... Emily no sabía si después de eso iba a volver a verlo, si algún día podría confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero él ya había tomado muchos riesgos por ella. Y Emily dejo de resistirse.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Hotch y lo besó apasionadamente, sintió la ansiedad de por besarla, por amarla, por poseerla y se lo permitió, fue profundizando el beso, acariciando su cuerpo y dejando que él la acariciará, que arrancara suspiros y gemidos de sus labios, sintió sus caricias y como le sacaba la blusa; la invadían miles de sentimientos a la vez, cada vez más ilógicos y desordenados, mordió con deleite los labios de su antiguo jefe, desabrochó su pantalón casi con urgencia, sintió como Hotch mordía su cuello, su clavícula, como besaba y mordía, como iba dejando marcas sobre su piel... y dejó que él la llevará a la cama.

Aarón Hotchner era un amante apasionado, de hecho probablemente era el mejor con el que Emily había estado, antes del anochecer le había hecho el amor a Emily tres veces... a veces se quedaban sólo abrazados, hablaban o reían, se besaban, pero cada vez que sus labios se tocaban la pasión volvía a desbordarse; no eran sólo los cinco meses que Emily llevaba lejos de DC, eran los meses atrás en que se habían coqueteado, era esa atracción y esa química inevitable que siempre habían tenido y que ya no podía aguantar más. Se quedaron dormidos en la madrugada, en un abrazo de todo su cuerpo, tan unidos como nunca habían estado.

Hotch despertó con el aroma del café y la sensación de Emily acariciando su rostro, ese debía ser el mejor despertar de su vida. Emily le sonreía, aunque había pasado la última hora recordándose que hacia ahí y se sintiera tan culpable como satisfecha por la noche que acababan de pasar juntos.

-Tienes que despertar- le dijo Emily- son las 7, debes estar en el aeropuerto a más tardar a las 9-

-Quisiera no tener que irme- le dijo él con un tono seductor

-Eso no va a pasar- contestó ella entre seria y triste- debes irte Hotch y ya no volver-

A Hotch no le pasó desapercibido que había dejado de llamarlo Aarón, que ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada, que se veía terriblemente hermosa, que en su cuello se veían marcas que él había dejado, y también que su actitud había cambiado. Hotch se acercó para besarla y por un segundo estuvo muy bien, pero luego Emily se separó de él.

-Puedes bañarte y cambiarte y yo prepararé el desayuno mientras- dijo Emily alejándose de él

-Emily... -

-Ahora soy buena cocinera ¿sabes?- comentó Emily ignorándolo, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera- algo he tenido tiempo de hacer aquí... ahora soy buena cocinera-

-Me imagino que si- comentó Hotch confundido- Emily... –

Pero ya no pudo hablar más porque Emily dejo la habitación sin decir nada y Hotch, aturdido, no tuvo más opción que levantarse de la cama y entrar al baño. Emily por su parte cocinaba intentando no pensar, concentrándose en cada cosa que hacía, paso a paso, no quería tener que pensar en Hotch, en su noche juntos, ni en lo que venía a continuación, no iba a dejar que las cosas se pusieran en peligro, "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, estoy en París por seguridad... él es Aarón Hotchner, mi ex jefe, mi amigo, mi... él no debería estar aquí".

Emily sirvió tazas de café caliente, copas de jugo de naranja, tomates, sólo le faltaba terminar un buen omelette, nada complicado, iba organizando un buen desayuno poco a poco... Había estado aprendiendo cocina por aquí y por allá más para distraerse que por otra cosa, pero no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de practicar, porque no era muy alentador cocinar sólo para ella, probablemente no había servido una mesa para dos en mucho tiempo, de cierto modo eso la hacía sonreír. Se sentía bien.

-Eso tiene excelente pinta- dijo Hotch saliendo de la habitación

Aún tenía el cabello desordenado y sonreía, eso lo hacía ver muy atractivo, Emily no podía dejar de notarlo, llevaba una playera negra y jeans, tan informal que casi resultaba raro, pero ella prefirió no decir nada sobre su aspecto, hubiera sido incomodo decirle que se veía guapo así.

-Casi término- comentó ella

-Quiero hablar contigo mientras- dijo Aarón Hotchner aunque ella le dio la espalda- pienso que podríamos arreglarnos con esto... no sé cuanto tiempo estaré en Afganistán, pero puedo hacer viajes ocasionales a París-

-¿No sería raro si estuvieras constantemente volando a París?- comentó Emily sin delatar ninguna emoción en su voz

-Tal vez... - Hotch dudó- pero tal vez podríamos organizarnos, podría ser en otras ciudades, vernos en Londres, o Praga o cosas así-

-Yo no lo creo- contestó Emily mientras finalmente servía el omelette, nuevamente sin dejar ver ninguna emoción- será mejor que desayunes ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hotch

-A que si no desayunas ahora se te hará tarde para llegar al aeropuerto- dijo Emily sentándose- ya te pedí un taxi porque no tengo auto para llevarte-

-Emily...- Hotch se quedó sorprendido- me refiero a que...-

Hotch se quedó sin palabras, Emily sabía que se sentía un poco traicionado porque él había ido ahí a decirle sus sentimientos, a declararle su amor y ahora resultaba que sólo estaba consiguiendo una noche de pasión y un desayuno.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo hacerme un desayuno en lugar de enamorarte de mí?-

-Así es-

-No es lo que quiero, Emily-

-Lo sé- dijo ella- pero lo que tengo-

Hotch se dejo caer en la silla totalmente anonadado. No lo entendía. La Emily a la que le había hecho el amor toda la noche no podía ser la misma Emily que tenía enfrente rechazándolo. No tenía sentido. Durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, el silencio era muy denso. Hotch tomó un trago de café casi por inercia, no pudo evitar pensar que era el mejor que había probado, igual que los labios de Emily eran los mejores que hubiera besado, tal vez el desayuno era así de bueno. Y lo era, lo supo en el bocado uno.

-Me gustaría poder desayunar así cada mañana- comentó él en un susurro- el mejor desayuno, el mejor café, París por la ventana y tú frente a mí-

-Temo que no volverá a repetirse- dijo Emily- así que tendrás que disfrutarlo ahora mismo-

-Emily...-

-Por que no importa como, no puedo permitirte que vuelvas a París a buscarme, Aarón-

-¿Me estas rechazando?-

-Si así me aseguro que no vuelvas, si así estamos seguros... si así te mantengo lejos de la razón por la que tuve que fingir morir y esconderme aquí, sí, eso haré, rechazarte- Emily parecía muy convencida al decirlo

Hotch se lo pensó por unos momentos, terminó de beber su jugo, la miró fijamente a los ojos; tal vez en otro momento, bajo otra circunstancia... pero Emily le había dado la mejor noche de su vida y el mejor desayuno, sólo eso, y lo estaba rechazando. No tenía sentido. Termino su desayuno en silencio deleitándose del sabor, pero comiéndose con los ojos a Emily, ella intentaba esquivarle la mirada, pero a veces se quedaban los dos atrapados en los ojos del otro.

-De verdad me niego a que esto no continué- dijo Hotch

-Lo sé... –

-Quiero estar contigo Emily, más de lo que quiero cualquier cosa-

-Terminaste tu desayuno- señaló Emily- es hora de irte, Aarón. Te ofrecí un desayuno, no un amor. Y lo terminaste-

-Eso no es justo... me engatusaste con el desayuno-

-Así es- contestó ella y le sonrió- es trampa, pero es lo que es... es lo que tengo para ti, mientras estoy aquí no existo Hotch, y si no existo no puedo ofrecerte nada-

-¿Y si no fueran así las cosas...?-

-Eso no importa, Hotch- dijo ella terminando su último trago de jugo

Emily no quería decir nada, no quería decir que había esperanza, porque aunque deseaba en su corazón volver a estar con él, quería que no volviera, que la dejará muerta, aunque lo añoraría con locura. Pero era más seguro... ¿o no?. En ese momento sonó el timbre, Emily se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Tu taxi llegó- dijo ella

-Emily, por favor- dijo él acercándose a ella

-¿Entiendes que no puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?-

-Sí, pero...-

-¿Y qué no puedes volver aquí?-

-Emily...-

-¿Lo entiendes, Aarón?- la voz de Emily sonaba firme, como si fuera ella la que mandará

-Lo entiendo- se rindió él

-Buen viaje entonces-

-Adiós, hermosa- dijo él abrazándola

Que difícil les resultó separarse. "Yo soy Emily Prentiss...", pero le costaba concentrarse mientras acompañaba a Hotch hasta las escaleras, mientras lo miraba alejarse. Era más seguro. Él la había "matado" para mantenerla segura, y ahora ella permanecía "muerta" para mantenerlo seguro a él, no podía ser de otro modo. "Yo soy Emily Prentiss, mi hogar, mi familia y todo lo que amo esta en DC...", pero no era verdad. Él estaba ahí.

Emily sabía que todo lo que hiciera podía ser arriesgado si con eso llamaba la atención, pero... pero quería hacer algo, él estaba ahí, nunca iba a volver a estar ahí y ella no sabía si algún día volvería a DC. "Debes estar loca Emily Prentiss" se dijo a sí misma un segundo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Alcanzó a Hotch cuando le entregaba su maleta al taxista.

-¡Aarón!- le gritó un segundo antes de llegar a él y besarlo

Hotch se sorprendió, pero no le tomó ni un microsegundo responderle el beso, profundizarlo y abrazarla por la cintura con fuerza, sonrió mientras la besaba y ella con él. Se separaron para tomar aire, mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, sus ojos cerrados. Teniendo su momento personal, el verdadero gran momento del viaje era ese, porque eran honestos, porque no había miedos, porque les importaba poco todo lo demás, porque se daban cuenta de que podía ser la última vez pero les alcanzaba, era su pedacito de cielo.

-Entiende Aarón, no te estoy rechazando a ti- le dijo Emily suavemente- nunca he querido rechazarte, nunca voy a querer hacerlo, pero es más seguro-

-Lo sé... lo entiendo, pero al menos quería que supieras que estoy loco por ti, que no quiero vivir sin ti- contestó él cerrando con más fuerza su brazo alrededor de Emily

-Si alguna vez vuelvo yo... nosotros...-

-Lo sé, sólo entonces podremos estar juntos-

-Mientras no puedes decirle a nadie que nos vimos, que estuviste aquí- dijo ella

Él suspiró y la besó para despedirse, quería llevarse a cualquier lugar del mundo el sabor de sus labios, quería tener ese beso para recordarla siempre, por si el futuro aún estaba muy lejos para ellos. Luego la soltó y le dedico una última sonrisa.

-Si alguna vez alguien pregunta, sólo diré que en París tuve el mejor desayuno de mi vida- dijo él ates de entrar al taxi

-Adiós, Aarón- dijo Emily mirándolo una última vez

-Adiós, Em- dijo él guardándose el recuerdo de su mirada

Y luego el taxi se alejó por la calle. Y Emily se quedó ahí, sólo mirando a la distancia. "Yo soy Emily Prentiss... y nunca voy a dejar de esperarlo a él".

FIN


End file.
